


...if not for Josh

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and to think, if it weren't for Josh she wouldn't even have this job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...if not for Josh

**Author's Note:**

> crackfic written for [](http://meeshy.livejournal.com/profile)[**meeshy**](http://meeshy.livejournal.com/) because people suck.

In retrospect, CJ resolves to never, ever, _ever_ listen to one Samuel Seaborn again on the matter of job offers. Over the years she has resolved never to listen to Sam on many things.

Job offers is now the top of the list.

*

She knew better, she can admit that. She started as a press secretary and ended up the Chief of Staff during the early days of Stargate Command. She knew what kind of shitfest would occur the very instant it became an international issue.

In fact, CJ's quite proud to admit she won twenty bucks and a pizza off Josh over the French throwing a hissy fit.

Come to think of it, Josh is still bitter...

She's so been _had_.

She makes a note to talk to General O'Neill first chance she gets. He's always seemed to be a man who appreciates the odd vendetta and he is closer to Josh than she is.

Plus there's all that lovely black ops training that he can put to use.

She'll warn Donna first, Donna will appreciate getting to watch. There may even be polaroids.

*

The job does have its perks; dealing with Elizabeth again is one of them. CJ didn't like the plan to let Elizabeth run off to the SGC, she liked the plan to let Elizabeth run three galaxies away even less. She's beginning to revise that theory. Dealing with Atlantis compared to dealing with Stargate Command itself is lightyears apart in levels of ease.

General Landry is a competent soldier but there are moments she would quite happily order the man into the nearest large supernova if the commander of one of their ships would help.

There is always the Russians. They like him less than she does.

Speaking of, she makes another note. Remind the Russians that the Cold War is over - at least officially - and if they keep at it? She underlines "remind them they _LOST_."

Really. It was embarrassing, you would think they'd remember that.

Some day she is going to find a way to recoup all that 'rent' they're paying on the Stargate. They called it scavenging, CJ calls it stealing and besides, she's fairly certain that they found it closer to Canadian territorial waters than they're about to admit.

The Canadians are cute, she thinks the Canadian ambassador to the IOA can look pitiful on command and god knows, the Russians seem to like them better...

CJ can sell good luck charms to the Irish, she can swing convincing the Russians the Stargate is really Canadian-owned. Besides, she's also pretty sure the Russian ambassador has the hots for the Canadian.

Around here she's learned the phrase political bedfellows? Sometimes, literal.

*

Colonel Mitchell (speaking of? damn. No, really. _Damn_.) brings her coffee every now and then. She thinks it's sweet. He may even have a crush on her and CJ thinks she may just have to cue up the hallelujah chorus over that.

Of course, he may also be trying to spy on her and keep tabs on what she's planning but either way? It's been way too long since she's had sex. That guy with the important iris-opening job?

He's starting to look like Fabio and while he is really very sweet - it's still a sign that yes, she is hard up.

*

The Colonel?

Well, he probably _is_ spying but, still, CJ is not going to complain. Gracelessly (and bonelessly it should be noted) flopping onto her back, she stares up at the ceiling and decides that yes, Sam will still be paying for his crimes as will Josh but...

Her job does indeed have its perks.

Highly motivated, and currently naked, intergalactic heroes would be high on that list.

The things he can do with his tongue...

*

Elizabeth is the one who suggests it in the end and CJ knew there was a reason she loves that woman. It's really not fair that someone with so deviant an imagination is three galaxies away. It really isn't.

Nevertheless, she lets out a little cackle of malicious glee when she sends the email promising Josh that a video update of the goings on it Atlantis has been requested on his behalf.

Elizabeth's promised Rodney will be his most condescending and superior. She gets him to save it for moments just like this one.

Oh god it's going to be brilliant.

Joshua will rue the day he enlisted Sam in bamboozling her into this gig. There will be much rue. Much, much rue.

CJ's always appreciated rue.

Between this and her conversations with General O'Neill, there's a bucket of it headed her good buddy's way.

*

And to think...she wouldn't even be here if not for Josh.


End file.
